


aloe-infused fuzzy socks

by peachcitt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “So now you’re stealing my socks?”Marinette froze, biting the inside of her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, mouthing a choice curse word before dropping the three pairs of Adrien’s fuzzy aloe-infused socks that she’d been holding in her gloved hands. She took a deep breath and turned around, closing his sock drawer with her hip.“No, of course not,” she lied through her teeth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 230





	aloe-infused fuzzy socks

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a request from strangerahne on tumblr! i hope you like it <3
> 
> enjoy :)

“So now you’re stealing my socks?”

Marinette froze, biting the inside of her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, mouthing a choice curse word before dropping the three pairs of Adrien’s fuzzy aloe-infused socks that she’d been holding in her gloved hands. She took a deep breath and turned around, closing his sock drawer with her hip.

“No, of course not,” she lied through her teeth, smiling widely. “I was just. Investigating.”

“Investigating my sock drawer,” Adrien said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He was still wearing the tight athletic clothes he wore under his fencing uniform. She could still see the sweat beading along his temples, in the dip between his collarbones.

“Yes,” Marinette said, almost forgetting what they had been talking about. “For, um, suspicious. Suspicious things and such.”

“Right,” Adrien said slowly. He ran a hand through his hair, and it fell messily - like how it looked when he was Chat Noir. Marinette swallowed hard. “I guess you’ve also been investigating my hoodies for suspicious things and such?” His lips were starting to pull up into a smile.

“Of course,” Marinette said seriously, although she felt her own mouth start to quirk up at the sides, a little embarrassed. “It’s not easy work, but it is all part of a day’s work for Paris’ best superheroine. I’m sure you understand.”

He nodded sagely. “Of course. I understand completely.”

A space of silence crossed between them.

Adrien laughed first, and Marinette followed quickly after, covering her face with her hands in a terrible attempt to hide both her laughter and her red cheeks. 

“I thought you would still be at fencing,” she said, and that only seemed to make him laugh harder.

“I got out early,” he said, and he looked at her, breathless from laughter, and Marinette dragged her hands down her face. This terrible, beautiful boy. He was going to be the death of her. “You took advantage of me being in fencing practice to  _ steal my socks?” _

_ “Aloe-infused,”  _ she said, finally catching her breath and shaking her head and pushing her hair out of her face. “Tell me you wouldn’t steal socks if you were deprived of such a luxury.”

Of course, she didn’t say that she was attempting to steal the socks because they were  _ Adrien’s  _ aloe-infused socks. Not only were they guaranteed to be soft, they would also be. Well. They’d also be Adrien’s.

“I would’ve given them to you if you asked,” he said, and they both stopped. Seemed to consider that particular statement. 

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “That seems a little weird,” she said, but her heart was beating embarrassingly fast.

“You were the one that I just caught  _ stealing  _ them, my lady,” he said, gesturing the vague direction of her. His cheeks were a little red. He looked a bit embarrassed. “I don’t think I’m the weirdest between us.”

She considered this. “Touché.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

Marinette fiddled with the yo-yo strapped to her hip, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“Are you going to…?” He trailed off, gesturing to the sock drawer.

“No!” Marinette exclaimed, her cheeks flaming. “It’s weird now!”

_ “Now  _ it’s weird?” he asked, his tone alight with laughter, and he was beautiful, so beautiful. She fumed.

“Shut up,  _ chaton.” _

  
  


\---

  
  


So he knew about the hoodies. It was inevitable, really. 

As she stared down at the five hoodies laid out in front of her on her bedroom floor, she covered her face with her hands, flopping back onto the floor. “It’s a miracle he doesn’t hate me,” she muttered, and Tikki patted her softly on the cheek.

“He didn’t really seem to mind, did he?” she asked, and Marinette remembered the look on his face when he’d mentioned the hoodies - that slight smirk, that little glimmer in his eye. Like he  _ knew  _ why she’d stolen the hoodies. Bastard.

She was terribly in love with him.

“Still,” Marinette said, sitting up and dragging her hands down her face, “even  _ I _ can admit I’ve gone a little overboard. I mean, we’re not even. We’re not even dating or anything.” 

That night, she dropped by the Agreste mansion, quietly leaving the hoodies, freshly washed and folded neatly in a box labeled with Adrien’s name, taped to Adrien’s window.

Five days later, Marinette pushed open the door to her balcony, stretching in the afternoon sun, and saw the exact same box resting on one of the chairs. Adrien’s name had been struck out in thick black marker;  _ Marinette  _ was written beneath it in Adrien’s neat penmanship.

When Marinette opened the box, she found all five hoodies inside, smelling again like Adrien’s cologne, plus three pairs of aloe-infused fuzzy socks. All three of them were Chat Noir themed.

Marinette grabbed the top hoodie on the stack, so achingly Adrien, and screamed into the soft fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. writing this was a battle for me i need you all to know that. i made up my mind not to let requests get over 1000 words so every moment was a man vs self battle of me trying not to make this a 2000k fic
> 
> thanks strangerahne for requesting this!! i hope you liked it :')
> 
> and thank u - yes, you - for reading. has anyone told you you look great today? because you do. thanks for reading my fic ily<3


End file.
